yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
4/13/2014 News Report! -after Ark 14 Episode 14: Betrayal-
The Aftermath "Ladies and Gentleman this is Rachel Smith reporting from DIstrict One in Kasaihana City! We have breaking news that the Military Group known as Goliath has struck again! After erradicating their first enemy in the TenshiMaru, they have attacked and erradicated an entire clan once more! This time their target being the Osoremaru! Last night, Their chairman Ginsei Yanazuka has met his end by the hand of Goliath's Master Sergeant, Deucalion Gray. We do not know the extend of how devistating the battle between the two super powers was but we know that Ginsei's body cannot be retrieved by KPD Officials. We have yet to recieve word from any offical or badge yet as we are not allowed to go behind the yellow tape in this one. If you take a look behind me you will see that Goliath Marines are still out here gathering all the intel and cleaning up the mess that was made by this battle. Reports tell us that Tanks and turret weapons were involved in the erradication of the Osoremaru Clan....But that is not the most shocking report last night. Reports tell us that while making their leave last night, Goliath's Power Four fireteam had been placed in Old New York! To our surpise, Goliath had another helicarrier type ship floating over the skies! This leads us to question; just how powerful is Goliath? Are there more helicarriers in the sky watching our every move? Are they protecting us or themselves? So many questions have risen over the last 24 hours. But back to the story. Almost 12 hours ago, the helicarrier that the Power Four were on for some reason had exploded in mid-air! There is no true reason as to why the giant helicarrier exploded but KPD and Kasaihana Political Officials all have their attention on Goliath right now. No bodies have been recovered yet due to the massive explosion causing so much rubble to fill the old magical city of New York. The bodies of The Power Four have yet to be found as well and we can only speculate that they are the main priority for Goliath to come and grab."-Rachel raises her fingers to her ear and listens for a moment as her HQ cuts her off. She then looks up at the camera and says-"This just in! We have Commander Colt, leader of Goliath on line with us! Commander Colt."- Commander Colt's voice quickly comes through-"Thank you for having me, Rachel. I'd just like to shed some light for our Kasaihana citizens about what happened in Old New York last night....Our Power Four had been ordered to take it easy and remain on The Reaper which was the helicarrier that had exploded. Our intel and footage of what happened last night showed us that the cause of the explosion was none other than The Power Four themselves!"-Rachel looks shocked and asks-"So they destroyed their own helicarrier?"--"We don't know why they did it. But as of right now, The power four is considered dead. They underestimated our security measures and they were defeated by Goliath. The explosion of the ship was unplanned but to defeat those who try and challange Goliath...we will go to any lengths. For anyone who is watching and disbelieves me, they are welcomed to try and find the four. But they will find nothing more but charcoal and ash. That is all I have...Goliath will continue operations as normal and we will fix this city...Farewell until next time Ms.Smith"-The transmission is lost after Colt gives his threat to the Power Four and Rachel reports back as normal-"Well there you have it folks. It seems this is all part of something much bigger than we know! If the Power Four really did betray Goliath, they might actually be dead. We take you now to an image our camera has picked up of the damage that was caused by the explosion of the helicarrier."- The screen quickly shows the image of the blown up ship crashed into the city skyline.-"The fires created by the crash are still burning as we speak, scorching a trail into the heart of the former bustling city. We will try to dig deeper into this story as it unfolds but I am sure we haven't heard the last of Goliath and their missions. To the power four who are now considered K.I.A., may their souls travel to the next spiritual plane in peace....I'm Rachel Smith, back to you in the studios!"- Category:New's reports Category:Ark 14